


Shooting Star

by Flintshire



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Brownies, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Food, Food Fantasy Spoilers, Infatuation, Jealousy, Love, Roses, Secret Crush, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flintshire/pseuds/Flintshire
Summary: Brownie wants to blast Chocolate's head off after watching him cross the line with Master Attendant.





	Shooting Star

Brownie clenched his fist tightly, his teeth gritting intensely as he peeked from behind a corner. 

 

Meanwhile, the oblivious you were bubbling with fits of laughter while listening to Chocolate's cliche, cheesy, and  _somewhat_ flattering pick-up lines. He laughed along with you, eyeing you from time to time to watch your reaction. And each time, he'd be satisfied. 

 

"Whatever it takes to make you happy, Master Attendant." 

 

At one point, his arms began to snake around your waist, going as far as encasing your delicate hands in his, and Brownie couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in his heart. His fingers ached for his gun, not wanting to resist the aching temptation to rev it up and blast his head off once and for all. Then you'll be all his. 

 

But he'll never do that. You were a loving Master Attendant that cared for each of her food souls and valued them above her life. If one had died, it was as if a part of you had died inside as well. 

 

And Chocolate was actually pretty decent. Only when he's not flirting with you, however. 

 

Though he should be used to it as many male customers and sometimes, even the other food souls, would flirt with you. Brownie could only tolerate it up to a certain extent, and Chocolate was far past that. 

 

Trying to regain his composure, he took a deep breath and stepped from behind the corner, clearing his throat to announce his presence. Your head immediately turned to his direction and your face lit up. 

 

"Brownie! There you are. I was looking for you everywhere," you smiled as you broke from Chocolate's grasp. "Were you resting in the Ice Arena?"   
  
  
  
Brownie nodded, faking a yawn to fuel his little lie. You chuckled at how cute he looked, completely missing the side glare Brownie had given to the food soul beside you. 

 

"I'm about to go out to get more ingredients. Please look after the restaurant for me while I'm gone~" You waved as you walked towards the door. Chocolate followed suit, his hand never leaving your waist. Brownie was about to open his mouth to protest, but Chocolate only gave him a wink and stuck his tongue out as they disappeared out of the restaurant. Black Tea, Milk, and Peking Duck disappeared after the two of you. Brownie's shoulders slumped, discouraged as he muttered, 

 

"As you wish... Master Attendant." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what is this
> 
>  
> 
> it's been so long since i posted on here wow 
> 
>  
> 
> might continue if i feel like it idk
> 
>  
> 
> i'm so sorry guys LOL i haven't really been feeling up to writing up until recently, but "The Truth Untold" might be discontinued... aaaaa


End file.
